Teen Titans:When Lightning Strikes Part 1
by RossieHana
Summary: What will happen when an outcast from a small village, who believes she is a freak meets the Teen Titans?


Meeting the Titans

As I sat in the cool, damp cave I felt the small drops of water hit my head. Shutting my eyes I remembered my past life. When I was 5 I lived in an area called The Carmon Village. There I was considered a monster, a beast. All because I could fly and control lightning. The people of my village hated me with a passion. Even my parents didn't want me around. Kids would never let me play with them and I wasn't allowed to go to events in the village. I had to stay inside my house or outside the village borders. Finally I had enough. I grabbed what little I had. A bottle for water and a stuffed lamb I had owned since I was 3. When I decided to leave I was 7. Now I'm 15 and living in a stupid dark cave. Afraid to let anyone see me scared they might think of me as a freak like my old family. I clutch my stuffed lamb hard. He was all I had left. I've had him for 12 years and he seemed like he was the only friend. The only person I thought would be there for me. But I was wrong.

And I figured all out a few days after I saw a light fall upon me.

I scooted back in fear and sadness. I had lived in this cave for years and I couldn't leave. Not now. The green light became brighter and closer. Then I heard the footsteps getting louder. There were so many footsteps. I knew there was more than one but I couldn't make out how many. More lights headed towards me. A purple light, a blue light, and what seemed to be 2 regular flashlights. "5 People!" I thought. Now I was no longer scared I was terrified. I heard a voice, strong and confident. "Hello? Who are you?" Then a powerful older voice. "Yeah who's there?" A demanding female voice. "Well are you going to speak up?" A younger perkier male voice. "Yeah man who are you?" And at last a kind soft female voice. "Yes. We just would like to meet you." I was too scared to stand. I just sat there petrified. They seemed so nice yet I hadn't known kindness in so long I wasn't sure I even knew what is was any more. That's when one of them walked toward me. I saw him slick black a mask and a red and green outfit with an R on the side of it and a yellow and black cape. He walked up slowly and when he got to me keeled down next to me. All the lights were directly on me now and I felt terror fill me. I began to shake and he must have been able to tell because he placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke kinder and softer this time. "Whoa are you o.k?" I looked up and tried to speak "I I I W-who are you guys?!" "I'm Robin. And these are my friends." He pointed at each of them. First a large guy who looked half robotic. "That's Cyborg." He smiled and spoke up. "Sup Cave Girl!" Robin then pointed to a girl in a purple cloak and purplish skin. "That's Raven" She gave me a small insincere smile and spoke quietly. "Uh…hi." I could tell Robin sweat dropped a bit and he continued. He pointed to girl with red hair and green eyes just like mine. "That's Starfire." She smiled and waved. "Hello new friend it's wonderful to meet you!" I felt myself smile ever so slightly. I had never been called a friend nor have I ever had any. Maybe these guys aren't so bad. I thought. Finally he pointed to a shorter green boy with pointy ears. "That's." Before he could continue his sentence the boy walked forward, puffed out his chest and spoke "I'm Beast Boy! Nice to meet you!" He grabbed my hand to shake it. I got a little scared and ended up shocking him using my powers.

I Jumped back scared of what they would say. Scared they would call me a freak and run away. Not when I had just made new friends. Beast Boy put his finger in his mouth for a second and smiled. "Whoa you can control lightning cool!" I glanced up confused. Cool? I had just shocked him and instead of running away he complemented me. Cyborg then spoke up. "Yeah almost like Star!" I finally got the nerve to speak normally. "What do you mean like Star?" Robin then spoke. "Well she shoots energy balls and you shoot electricity." "R-really?" Beastboy came next to me "Yeah I can turn into any animal, Raven is well….." He sweat dropped and continued nervously. "Her power are based off her emotions lets just put it that way," "Cyborgs well a cyborg with an arm cannon and everything! "Star can fly and shoot bolts and stuff. And Robin well he's got some good agility and cool weapons." I felt a twinge of hope fill me inside. "Is it normal to have powers now?" "When I learned of mine I was considered a freak and had to leave my village." I felt tears begin to fill my eyes but I continued on and told them about my life up until now. "And now I live here. I've never had friends before." Starfire came up and smiled widely. "Well all that is about to change because we are your new friends!" Robin spoke "Yeah in fact we were wondering if you wanted to join the team." "T-team?" Beastboy smiled. "Yeah were a team called the Teen Titans and we fight Bad guys and kick there butt!" Cyborg looked up and asked "So you in or what?" Starfire got on her knees in front of me and pleaded. "Oh please join us you must! You simply must!" I sat there for a moment stunned. Me? Apart of a team? Suddenly for the first time in a while joy filled up inside of me. "Yes! I'll join you guys!" "Oh yes! Yes! Oh joyous day!" Starfire then hugged me and nearly squeezed all the air out of my lungs. Beastboy gave me a fist bump. "Alright dude this is gonna be awesome!" Raven swirled her fingers in the air and gave a tiny "Hurrah" Finally Robin reached in his pocket and pulled out a small circular device with a T on that looked sort of like a phone. "Here take it. This proves you're an official member of the Teen Titans.

As I put in my Pocket I knew that this was going to be the start of a hard but good life.


End file.
